The Beginning : Little Boy
by Alicia Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke kembali ke rumah bersama seorang anak kecil yang mirip dengannya. Bagaimana reaksi Hinata ?/ Jangan dibaca jika belum pernah membaca FanFiction buatanku. (Semi) Canon/Fanon./ SEKUEL UP!.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (maybe).** **Typo(s).** **DLDR. Canon/semi Canon** **.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This Fanfiction Special to :**

 **K** anayla/ **M** ell **H** inaga **K** uran/ **G** eminisayank **S** ayank/ **A** indri961/ **S** asuhina **L** over/ **L** avender/ **N** urul851/ **L** onelyclover/ **L** inevy **H** imechan/ **C** intya **C** leadizzlibratheea/ **K** imoto **Y** uuhi/ **E** irene **S** icaloverss/ **C** ahya **U** chiha/ **W** iendzbica732/ **I** ndri **H** inata/ **B** aby **N** iz137/ **L** ighting69/ **N** e **M** aki **L** ucis **C** aelum/ **A** rcan's **G** irl/ **C** allistaLia/ **V** irgo **S** haka **M** ia/ **O** nyx **D** ark **B** lue/ **E** ga **E** XOkpopers/

.

.

.

 **OoOoO**

Langit sudah menggelap ketika Sasuke memasuki halaman rumahnya bersama seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 6 sampai 7 tahun. Anak itu berjalan di belakang Sasuke.

 **SREK**

Sasuke menutup pintu rumahnya dan melihat seorang wanita telah berdiri di depannya. Seorang wanita yang tengah mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit sambil tersenyum lembut menyambut kedatangan suaminya.

" _Tadaima_.."

" _Okaeri_ Sasuke- _kun_.." Balas wanita itu, Hinata, sambil memeluk Sasuke.

Pelukan Hinata terlepas saat wanita itu merasakan kehadiran orang lain di sekitar mereka. Anak laki-laki tadi masih berdiri dengan takut.

"Siapa dia Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

Menurut Hinata, anak laki-laki itu sangat lucu. Wajahnya tampan seperti Sasuke saat masih anak-anak. Rambutnya pendek dan juga berwarna biru gelap hanya saja rambutnya mirip seperti Itachi, Kakak iparnya.

"Masuklah. Akan ku ceritakan didalam." Sahut Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk kemudian menggiring bocah lelaki itu ke dapur, Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya. Sesampainya di dapur, Hinata segera membuat teh, kebiasaannya ketika Sasuke pulang dari menjalankan misi dan beberapa cemilan untuk bocah kecil itu..

"Jadi.. Bagaimana ceritanya?" Tanya Hinata antusias.

"Saat itu..."

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Sasuke menapakkan kakinya pada dahan-dahan pohon dengan mantap. Ia baru saja melakukan sebuah misi dan sekarang ia akan kembali kerumah. Bertemu dengan isteri tercintanya._

 _Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah desa yang sudah porak-poranda. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan desa itu sebentar._

 _Desa itu telah hancur. Rumah-rumah banyak yang terbakar. Mayat-mayat pun berserakan._

 _'Ada apa ini?' Pikir Sasuke._

 _Kakinya terus melangkah. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara tangisan. Apa ada orang yang selamat? Ia pun mendekati sumber suara. Disana, ada seorang bocah lelaki tengah meraung-raung di dekat dua sosok manusia yang telah terbujur kaku._

 _"Ibu... Ayah... Bangun."_

 _Bocah lelaki itu terus memanggil kedua orang tuanya, namun mereka tidak akan terbangun lagi. Bocah itu tahu, dan ia terus menangis._

 _ **Tap**_

 _Bocah itu menoleh dan begitu ketakutan ketika melihat Sasuke. Menyeramkan. Itulah kata yang terlintas di otak bocah polos itu._

 _"Hei, nak!" Sapa Sasuke dan berjongkok di dekat bocah itu._

 _"_ _ **KYA!**_ _" Bocah itu berteriak histeris. Ketakutan._

 _"T-tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Kata Sasuke menenangkan. Namun, bocah itu tetap saja ketakutan. "Hm.. Apa kau tahu, apa yang terjadi di desa ini?!"_

 _Bocah itu mengangguk lirih, sepertinya ia sudah tidak begitu ketakutan._

 _"Mau bercerita?"_

 _Bocah itu menggeleng. Mungkin masih trauma. Sasuke menghela nafas, memahami perasaan bocah itu. Kemudian pandangannya teralihkan pada dua sosok orang yang tergeletak di depannya._

 _"Mereka orang tuamu?"_

 _Bocah itu kembali mengangguk._

 _"Hm.. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Ia bangkit dari jongkoknya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mu sendirian di sini. Mau ikut denganku?"_

 _Bocah itu tampak berpikir kemudian memandang kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke mengerti._

 _"Aku ikut menyesal tentang orang tuamu, tapi aku tidak bisa membawa mereka. Aku akan memberitahu kepala desa di desaku untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di desamu ini. Jadi, kau mau ikut denganku?"_

 _Bocah itu mengangguk lagi. Tapi kali ini tampak ada sedikit keraguan disana._

 _"Baiklah. Naik kepunggungku!"_

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Hinata memandang sendu bocah lelaki yang ada di depannya. Kasihan sekali dia, nasib-nya seperti Sasuke, hanya saja ia lebih beruntung karena ada orang yang mau bersamanya saat ini, terlebih lagi orang itu adalah Sasuke. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau sudah memberitahukan hal ini pada Hokage?" Tanya Hinata setelah Sasuke selesai bercerita.

"Ya.. Aku sudah memberitahukannya. Dan dia memintaku bersama anak ini untuk sementara waktu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia tinggal bersama kita saja. Jadi, aku tidak akan kesepian saat Sasuke- _kun_ pergi menjalankan misi."

Hinata tersenyum. Sasuke memandang isterinya dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia pun mengusap rambut panjang Hinata.

"Maafkan aku.." Kata Sasuke menyesal.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

Hinata beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku akan menemaninya tidur. Ayo sayang, kau harus beristirahat."

Bocah itu beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti Hinata menuju salah satu kamar dari 4 kamar yang ada di rumah itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Hinata yang begitu peduli dengan anak itu. Usia kandungan Hinata baru menginjak 5 bulan, tetapi dengan kehadiran bocah lelaki itu Ia merasa menjadi seorang ayah sekarang.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana biasanya ibu mu menidurkanmu?! Apa dengan mendongeng?" Tanya Hinata ketika mereka sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Bocah itu menggeleng.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Bocah itu kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak mau cerita? Baiklah. Aku akan menidurkanmu dengan caraku sendiri." Hinata tersenyum kemudian membawa bocah itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Bocah itu tampak terkejut. Namun, perlahan tangannya terangkat untuk membalas pelukan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum ketika merasakan tangan bocah itu melingkar di punggungnya. Ia pun membalasnya dengan mengusap punggung bocah itu pelan.

 **OoOoO**

Matahari telah bersinar terang ketika Hinata selesai menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Sasuke telah duduk disana dengan secangkir teh di depannya.

" _Ohayou_. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Hinata bertanya ketika melihat bocah kecil itu berdiri di pintu dapur.

Bocah itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Duduklah. Kita sarapan bersama." Kata Hinata lagi.

Bocah itu pun melangkahkan kaki kecilnya mendekati meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Kepalanya kembali menunduk ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang menurutnya masih menyeramkan.

Hinata tertawa kecil ketika menyadari sikap bocah itu, "jangan takut, sayang. Dia orang yang baik."

Bocah itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mencoba melihat Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikannya sekali lagi.

"Kita belum berkenalan semalam. Namaku Hinata dan dia suamiku, Sasuke." Ucap Hinata memperkenalkan diri. "Lalu, siapa nama mu?"

Bocah itu terdiam.

"Tidak mau memberitahu? Hm.. Baiklah. Sekarang kita sarapan..."

"Sousuke." Potong bocah itu. "Namaku... Sousuke, tapi ayah dan ibuku biasa memanggilku Sou."

Hinata dan Sasuke terdiam. Mereka sedikit terharu karena bocah itu mau menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Padahal kemarin dia hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng.

"Nama yang bagus, Sou- _kun_." Hinata tersenyum lembut. Bocah itu, Sousuke, sedikit-banyak merasa nyaman di keluarga kecil itu.

"Nah, Sousuke. Apa kau bisa menceritakan pada kami, apa yang terjadi pada desamu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa selamat?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sousuke menunduk ketika mendapatkan pertanyaan yang mengintimidasi dari Sasuke. Hinata merasakan itu, kemudian menggenggam jemari suaminya.

"Jangan sekarang Sasuke- _kun_. Biarkan dia tenang dulu."

"Aku tidak tahu." Sousuke membuka suaranya. "Sore itu tiba-tiba ayah dan ibu berlari keluar setelah mendengar suara ledakan. Namun ibu kembali dan memintaku untuk bersembunyi diruang bawah tanah yang kata ayah tidak akan hancur bahkan di-bom sekalipun."

Sasuke dan Hinata mendengarkan cerita Sousuke dengan seksama.

"Aku duduk di ruangan itu sendiri. Aku takut dan cemas. Ibu dan ayah pun tak kunjung kembali. Aku tidak berani untuk keluar. Dan ketika aku keluar, desa sudah hancur." Sousuke menitikkan air matanya. Ia kembali bersedih ketika mengingat nasib kedua orang tua dan desanya.

"Sampai paman datang, dan menolongku." Tuturnya melanjutkan.

"Kau tenang saja. Kami ada bersamamu." Kata Hinata menenangkan.

 **OoOoO**

Kakashi memandang bocah yang ada di depannya, Sousuke, dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia baru saja mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke yang menceritakan apa yang Sousuke katakan padanya tadi pagi.

"Aku mendapat informasi, jika desa itu hancur karena para pemberontak dari desa itu. Tetapi aku belum tahu kenapa mereka memberontak." Jelas Kakashi.

"Dan untuk anak ini, kau bisa membawanya ke panti asuhan."

Sousuke terkejut. Ia akan tinggal di panti asuhan?! Ia menunduk sedih membayangkannya. Sasuke melihat kesedihan Sousuke kemudian beralih pada Kakashi.

"Tidak. Aku ingin merawatnya. Bolehkan?"

Kakashi terkejut. Sousuke juga terkejut. "Kau akan merawatnya? Apa kau serius?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya.. Aku ingin ada yang menemani Hinata saat aku tidak ada di rumah." Kini ia memandang Sousuke. "Bagaimana?! Apa kau mau membantuku menjaga isteriku? Atau kau ingin di panti asuhan saja?"

Sousuke mengangguk, "aku mau membantumu menjaga bibi Hinata, paman."

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengacak puncak kepala Sousuke.

"Baiklah.. Jadi masalahnya selesai sekarang." Desah Kakashi lega.

 **OoOoO**

1 minggu telah berlalu. Pagi ini Hinata pergi ke pasar ditemani oleh Sousuke. Sasuke tidak bersama mereka karena laki-laki itu baru pulang tadi pagi dan langsung pergi tidur.

"Hinata- _chan_!"

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ternyata Sakura lah yang memanggilnya. Sakura berjalan mendekat bersama seorang balita perempuan bersurai kuning berumur 1 mingguan di gendongannya, Namira Uzumaki.

"Sakura- _chan_!" Seru Hinata.

" _Ohayou_ , Sou- _kun_." Sapa Sakura pada bocah yang berdiri menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Sousuke tersenyum, " _Ohayou_ bibi Sakura."

"Hah.. Kenapa dia bisa mirip sekali dengan Sasuke- _kun_ ya?! Padahal tidak ada hubungan darah." Ujar Sakura heran. Nyonya Uzumaki itu sudah sering kali mengatakan hal itu ketika bertemu dengan Sousuke.

"Itu berarti dia memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami, Sakura- _chan_." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum saat melihat Sousuke menyentuh kaki kecil Namira. Sakura mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kau darimana Sakura- _chan_?"

"Ah! Aku baru saja menemui Nona Tsunade. Apa kau sudah selesai berbelanja?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Oh begitu. Baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu ya, Naruto sudah menunggu di rumah."

Hinata pun mengangguk mempersilahkan. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya setelah berpamitan pada Sousuke. Akhirnya, Hinata dan Sousuke pun kembali melanjutkan acara belanja mereka.

"Bibi.. Apa paman akan pergi lagi hari ini?" Tanya Sousuke saat mereka telah berjalan pulang.

"Entahlah. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin paman melatihku agar bisa menjaga bibi dengan baik." Tutur Sousuke dengan nada cerianya.

Bagi sebagian orang akan terheran-heran ketika melihat Sousuke yang ceria. Ia melupakan kejadian dimana desanya hancur dan orang tua nya tewas dalam waktu singkat. Dan itu semua tidak lepas dari peran Hinata dan Sasuke yang telah membuat Sousuke kembali menjadi anak yang ceria.

"Nanti bibi akan membicarakan hal itu dengan paman." Ucap Hinata.

Sousuke mengangguk dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan. Langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat pemandangan yang memilukan didepannya. Pemandangan dimana seorang anak tengah bersama kedua orang tuanya. Sousuke terdiam, Ia kembali teringat dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Hinata memandang Sousuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti dengan heran. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Sousuke, ia tersenyum sendu kemudian mengusap rambut Sousuke.

"Jangan bersedih. Kau sudah bersama kami sekarang. Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai ibumu dan paman Sasuke sebagai ayahmu." Tutur Hinata lembut.

Sousuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Hinata tidak percaya. "Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Ibu, jika kau mau."

"Ibu!" Sousuke memeluk pinggang Hinata erat. Air matanya menggenang dipelupuk mata, menahan haru.

Hinata kembali mengusap puncak kepala Sousuke. "Iya sayang. Ayo kita pulang."

"Hu'um." Sousuke mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Hinata selama perjalanan ke rumah Uchiha.

 **OoOoO**

Sousuke memandang sendu pemandangan di depannya. Ia melihat Sasuke dan Hinata tengah duduk bersama di ruang keluarga. Sasuke tampak menempelkan telinganya keperut Hinata dan sesekali tertawa.

"Kemarilah Sou- _kun_." Panggil Hinata saat memergoki Sousuke tengah memperhatikan mereka.

Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dari perut Hinata saat melihat Sousuke berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kemarilah!" Sasuke membawa Sousuke untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Apa kau ingin Ayah melatihmu?"

Sousuke terkejut. Ayah? Ya. Sasuke memang menyebut dirinya 'ayah'. Hinata telah menceritakan semua yang terjadi tadi pagi. Ia pun tidak keberatan dengan apa yang diusulkan Hinata, yaitu mengangkat Sousuke sebagai anak mereka. Yang artinya mereka benar-benar menjadi orang tua bagi Sousuke.

"A-ayah?" Cicit Sousuke.

"Iya. Kau mau Ayah melatihmu? Kau juga bisa masuk Akademi secepat... Eh?"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat Sousuke berhamburan kepelukannya. Memeluk lehernya sampai ia sedikit terdorong kebelakang.

"Ayah!"

Sasuke dan Hinata tersenyum.

Tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk mengusap punggung Sousuke. "Ya.. Aku ayahmu sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~END~o~**


	2. Sequel of TB : Little Boy

_Huwaaa aku terharu karena banyak yang review.. Hiks (_ _ㅠ_ _-_ _ㅠ_ _) gak nyangka bakal dapet 27 review. Biasanya dibawah 15 review. Hiks.. Terimakasih semua *bow* Sejujurnya, aku selalu deg-deg-an tiap baca review dari kalian.. Memikirkan, kira-kira banyak yang suka gak ya? Begitu^^._

 _Dan sebagai ucapan terimakasih ku pada kalian semua, aku buat sekuel Little Boy.. *Yey!* sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mendukungku.. #terharu_lagi.. Happy Reading All \\\\(^_^)/ Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya!^^_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (maybe). Typo(s). DLDR. (semi) Canon/Fanon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This Fanfiction Special to :**

 **C** intya **C** leadizzlibratheea/ **H** yacinth **U** chiha/ **C** allistaLia/ **A** rcans **G** irl/ **U** chihaxhinata/ **W** iendzbica732/ **G** eminisayank **S** ayank/ **O** nyx **D** ark **B** lue/ **B** ettyarinda **CB** / **N** urul851/ **C** ahya **U** chiha/ **A** indri961/ **U** zumaki **N** aMa/ **D** ewi **N** atalia/ **E** ga **E** XOkpopers/ **E** irene **S** icaloverss/ **S** ushimakipark/ **K** anayla/ **B** irubiru **c** han/ **L** inevy **H** ime **c** han/ **Ko** / **Guest** / **A** y **S** hi **S** ora **C** han/ **Dechan** / **S** ucirachma5/ **K** imoto **Y** uuhi/ **N** e **M** aki **L** ucis **C** aelum/ **L** ightning69/ **S** aia **S** hiki/ **S** anti **R** evinty/ **E** uiko **K** atayanagi/ **H** azelleen/ **K** ei **F** uyumi/

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoOoO**

Hinata tengah memasak ketika Sasuke memasuki wilayah dapur dengan _kusanagi_ yang masih setia di pinggangnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu memeluk Hinata, membuat wanita itu memekik terkejut.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Hinata lembut.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil mengusap perut Hinata yang sudah semakin membesar.

"Kenapa tidak memberi salam?" Tegur Hinata.

" _Tadaima_ , _Hime_." Ucap Sasuke seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Hinata.

" _Okaeri_ Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke memutar tubuh Hinata agar berhadapan dengannya. Kemudian berlutut di hadapan perut Hinata.

" _Tadaima_ anak Ayah!" Ucap Sasuke sambil mencium perut Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum hangat sambil mengelus surai Sasuke. " _Okaeri_ Ayah!"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Hinata yang tengah tersenyum dari bawah. Kemudian ia kembali menyejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Hinata.

 **CHU~**

Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas. Ia ingat jika di rumah ini ada penghuni baru, oleh karena itu ia tidak mau penghuni baru itu melihat kemesraannya dengan Hinata. Membicarakan tentang penghuni baru, dimana Sousuke?

Dahi Sasuke berkerut ketika tidak mendapati Sousuke, "dimana Sou?"

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk mandi, mungkin sekarang dia ada di kamarnya." Jawab Hinata yang kembali berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Ayah!"

Suara panggilan terdengar dari arah pintu. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sousuke berjalan menghampirinya, kemudian memeluknya.

"Hei.. Kau sudah mandi?" Tanya Sasuke basa-basi.

Sousuke mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu Ayah mandi dulu. Setelah itu kita makan malam bersama, hm?"

Sousuke kembali mengangguk, lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Kemudian memandang Sasuke yang kini sudah hilang di balik dinding dengan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu? Apa ada hal yang menarik?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sekarang aku sedang berlatih bertarung menggunakan _kunai_ , Ayah." Jawab Sousuke senang. Ya. Sousuke sudah masuk Akademi sejak 4 bulan yang lalu.

"Apa Ayah mau melatihku?" Kata Sousuke berharap.

"Baiklah. Kebetulan besok Ayah libur, jadi besok pagi kita berlatih."

"Yey!" Sousuke memekik senang.

Mereka masih berada di ruang makan. Sasuke dan Sousuke sedang asik berbincang sementara Hinata sibuk membersihkan peralatan makannya.

"Sekarang kau pergilah tidur." Samar-samar Hinata mendengar Sasuke menyuruh Sousuke untuk pergi tidur. Tak berapa lama, ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

"Jangan kelelahan Hinata. Sebentar lagi kau akan melahirkan." Kata Sasuke mengingatkan.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "aku tidak kelelahan, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke meraih peralatan makan yang ada di tangan Hinata, kemudian mencuci kedua tangan Hinata yang penuh busa, "kau pergilah ke kamar. Aku akan melanjutkan ini."

Hinata menggeleng, "sebentar lagi sudah selesai. Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya, hm?"

"Hinata!"

"Baiklah.. Tapi izinkan aku untuk menemanimu disini." Ujar Hinata sedikit keras kepala.

"Kau ini keras kepala ya!" Sasuke membenturkan kepalanya ke kening Hinata pelan, sangat pelan. Hinata hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap keningnya yang berbenturan dengan kepala Sasuke.

 **OoOoO**

 **PRANG**

 **PRANG**

Suara dentingan _kunai_ terdengar saat Sasuke dan Sousuke mengadu _kunai_ mereka. Sousuke terus menyerang Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertahan. Mereka berlatih di halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha yang sangat luas.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Hinata duduk di sebuah ayunan kayu sambil memperhatikan keduanya. Mereka telah berlatih selama hampir 3 jam, namun belum juga beristirahat sampai sekarang.

"Kau masih terlalu lemah. Ayo! Serang Ayah sekuat tenaga!"

 **PRANG**

"Bagus! Terus seperti itu!"

Sesekali suara Sasuke terdengar ketika memberikan arahan pada Sousuke. Butir-butir keringat mengucur dengan deras di kening dan leher mereka, terutama Sousuke.

"A-aku lelah Ayah.." Cicit Sousuke sambil terus menyerang Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti. Mereka berdua terlihat tengah mengatur nafas sebaik mungkin.

"Baiklah. Kita istirahat dulu."

Sasuke dan Sousuke pun menghampiri Hinata yang terlihat tengah bersantai. Sousuke memilih untuk duduk di dekat Hinata sedangkan Sasuke masih setia untuk berdiri. Hinata tersenyum menyambut keduanya sambil memberikan sebotol air pada mereka.

"Beristirahatlah. Ibu akan mengambil makanan di dalam." Hinata pun beranjak dari duduknya.

 **TAP**

Belum sampai melangkah, seorang ninja tiba-tiba berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Ninja Konoha tentunya.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu libur Anda, Uchiha- _san_. Tetapi Tuan _Hokage_ meminta Anda untuk pergi menemuinya sekarang."

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut, begitu pula Hinata. "Tuan _Hokage_? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku tidak begitu tahu, Uchiha- _san_." Jawab Ninja itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kesana."

Ninja itu mengangguk, kemudian dalam sekejap mata ia menghilang dari tengah-tengah keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke beralih pada Sousuke yang kini memandang Sasuke bingung.

"Ayah harus pergi, lain kali kita berlatih lagi, ya?"

Sousuke mengangguk patuh. Lalu Sasuke mendekati Hinata. "Aku pergi, hm?"

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata sebelum pemuda itu hilang dari pandangannya.

 **OoOoO**

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya ketika Sasuke memasuki ruangannya, sudah ada Shikamaru, Sai dan Shino disana. Untuk sejenak ia menutup dokumen-dokumen yang ada di depannya.

"Kalian sudah berkumpul, jadi aku akan mengatakannya sekarang." Kakashi diam, memberi jeda. "Desa _Nousugakure_ telah di serang oleh para bandit kelas S kemarin malam. Dan menurut informasi, bandit-bandit itu masih ada disana. Jadi, kalian habisi bandit itu secepatnya." Perintah Kakashi.

"Baik.."

Setelah penjelasan Kakashi dirasa sudah cukup jelas, mereka berempat pun pergi dari ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata dan Sousuke melepas kepergian Sasuke di gerbang kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke menyentuh puncak kepala Sousuke dan memandang manik matanya lekat.

"Jaga Ibumu, ya? Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, panggil bibi Sakura. Atau jika kau mampu, bawa Ibu ke Rumah Sakit." Tutur Sasuke.

Sousuke mengangguk, "baik Ayah."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian beralih pada Hinata. "Maaf, padahal hari ini hari liburku."

Hinata menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian mencium kening Hinata. Lalu beralih pada anak-nya yang masih ada di dalam perut Hinata.

"Jadilah anak yang baik, ya? Kalau bisa, jangan lahir sebelum Ayah pulang, hm?" Kata Sasuke sembil mencium perut Hinata.

"Manisnya.."

Tiba-tiba suara Sai terdengar di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus ketika melihat senyum Sai yang menurutnya menjijikkan itu. Bagaimana Sai bisa ada di belakang Sasuke? Terlebih lagi di komplek yang dulunya milik Uchiha.

Yang dulunya komplek Uchiha kini telah dihuni oleh para Shinobi kelas A atau S. Terutama teman-teman Sasuke dan Hinata. Para guru mereka, kebanyakan juga bertempat tinggal di komplek itu. Shinobi biasa enggan untuk tinggal disana karena harga tanahnya yang mahal. Komplek itu kini dikenal dengan nama komplek Shinguru.

Hinata menyodorkan sebuah bekal yang dibungkus dengan kain berlambang kipas merah putih itu. "Bekal untukmu."

Sasuke tersenyum sambil meraih bungkusan itu, "terimakasih."

Kemudian Sasuke dan Sai pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Sousuke, serta Ino dan baby Inojin yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Hinata- _chan_.. Berkunjunglah kerumahku. Aku membuat beberapa kue tadi." Ajak Ino.

"Benarkah? Aku juga membuat kue dari bunga Sakura. Apa kau ingin mencicipinya, Ino- _chan_?"

"Iya.. Kalau begitu, bawa ke rumahku ya?" Ujar Ino antusias.

"Sou- _kun_.. Bisakah kau ambil kue yang ada di atas meja makan? Dan antarkan kerumah bibi Ino. Tolong ya!" Pinta Hinata lembut.

Sousuke mengangguk lalu melesat lari ke dalam rumah. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Ino. Berjalan bersama ke kediaman Yamanaka.

 **OoOoO**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Pijakkan kaki ke-empat Shinobi Konoha yang pergi menuju desa _Nousugakure_ terdengar cepat. Mereka sudah hampir sampai ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Jaraknya sekitar 3 km lagi." Ucap Shino setelah diberitahu oleh para serangganya.

"Sebenarnya, bandit seperti apa mereka?" Tanya Sai entah pada siapa. Ia hanya berharap seseorang akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mereka kriminal tingkat S yang berada di tingkat 5." Jawab Shikamaru. "Mereka terkenal karena mereka merampok desa-desa kecil yang kaya. Mereka bahkan tidak segan untuk membakar atau menghancurkan desa. Jika ada seorang wanita yang mereka sukai, mereka pun akan membawanya." Lanjutnya.

 **OoOoO**

Sousuke memandang Hinata khawatir. Pasalnya sepanjang makan malam ini, Hinata selalu meringis seperti menahan sakit.

"Apa Ibu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sousuke khawatir.

"Ibu baik-baik saja." Jawab Hinata disertai dengan senyum menenangkan. "Apa kau sudah selesai? Ibu akan mencucinya sekarang."

"Tidak!" Sousuke mencegah Hinata untuk mengambil piringnya. Membuat wanita itu heran. "Biar aku saja yang mencucinya. Ibu duduk saja disana."

"Apa kau bisa?" Tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

Sousuke mengangguk, "Eum.. Percayalah padaku, Ibu." Katanya sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Eungh_.."

Hinata terdengar melenguh ketika merasakan pergerakan yang tidak biasa dari perutnya. Sousuke yang duduk di sampingnya pun merasa khawatir.

"Ibu.. Ada apa?"

"Sou, apa adikmu akan lahir?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata sontak membuat kedua mata hitam Sousuke membulat.

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil bibi Sakura."

Tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata, Sousuke berlari keluar rumah menuju kediaman Uzumaki yang hanya terhalang dengan dinding batu.

 **OoOoO**

Langkah kaki ke-empat Shinobi dari Konoha berhenti di ujung desa Nousugakure. Desa itu terlihat kacau walau masih ada beberapa bangunan yang berdiri kokoh.

"Dimana para penduduk?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ku dengar dari Hokage penduduk desa Nousugakure memiliki tempat rahasia. Hanya para Hokage dan penduduk desa itu sendiri yang tahu. Tapi, para Hokage pun tidak tahu tempat rahasia itu dimana.."

"Shino.. Lacak dimana penduduk berada, sedangkan aku, Sasuke dan Sai akan mencari bandit-bandit itu." Kata Shikamaru.

Shino pun langsung mengeluarkan serangga-serangganya. Sedangkan Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sai pergi mencari bandit-bandit yang mereka harap masih ada di desa itu.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari, ke-tiga Shinobi Konoha itu menemukan bandit-bandit yang mereka cari. Bandit-bandit itu sepertinya tengah berpesta di kedai Sake.

 _"HaHaHa... Ayo tambah lagi sakenya!."_

 _"Dimana makananku?!"_

Sesekali suara teriakan dan tawaan terdengar dari kedai itu. Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya untuk melihat keadaan di dalam kedai tersebut dan ia melihat ada belasan bandit disana.

"Ada sekitar 19 orang disana. Dua diantaranya pegawai kedai." Ucap Sasuke.

Ketiganya pun memasuki kedai itu. Bandit-bandit yang melihat kedatangan mereka pun langsung menyerang.

 **PRANG**

 **CRASH**

 **TREK**

Suara senjata yang beradu terdengar disertai suara sayatan yang memilukan dan berakhir dengan tumbangnya seseorang.

" _AMATERASU!_ "

Sebuah api hitam bersarang di kepala seorang bandit yang akan menyerang Shikamaru dari belakang. Beruntung Sasuke melihatnya. Dan darah segar mengalir dari mata kiri sang pengguna _Amaterasu_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shino berlari mengikut serangga-serangga nya yang telah berhasil menemukan para penduduk desa. Serangga-serangga itu membawa Shino ke sebuah pohon besar yang berada di samping sebuah kuil pemujaan.

"Penduduk ada di dalam pohon ini?" Gumam Shino.

"Apa kalian tahu bagaimana caranya agar bisa masuk ke dalam pohon itu?" Tanya Shino pada serangga-serangga nya.

Serangga-serangga itu pun secara bersamaan terbang kedalam kuil lalu berkumpul di lantai yang ada di pojokan kuil.

Mengerti dengan apa yang serangga-serangganya lakukan, Shino pun membukanya dan melihat ada sebuah terowongan. Tanpa ragu Shino akhirnya masuk kedalam terowongan itu.

Penduduk desa Nousugakure terlihat ketakutan saat melihat Shino dan serangga-serangga nya berdiri di depan mereka. Dan Shino menyadari hal itu.

"Aku Shino, Shinobi dari Konoha. Aku datang untuk menolong kalian..."

 **OoOoO**

Sasuke berlari di lorong Rumah Sakit dengan keadaan kacau. Setelah misinya di desa _Nousugakure_ selesai, Ino yang saat itu tengah berada di gerbang komplek Shinguru mendekatinya dan mengatakan jika Hinata telah melahirkan. Beruntung saat itu ia sudah melapor pada Hokage. Ia pergi ke Rumah Sakit secepat yang ia bisa. Bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan penampilannya.

 **BRAK**

Dibukanya sebuah pintu ruangan yang ia yakini ruangan dimana Hinata berada. Tepat seperti dugaannya. Hinata tengah berbaring di tempat tidur. Sousuke duduk di dekatnya.

"Ayah!"

Sousuke mendekati Sasuke dan memeluknya. Sasuke membelai rambut hitam bocah itu.

"Kau menjaga Ibu dengan baik, kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sousuke mengangguk, "Eum.. Aku khawatir saat Ibu akan melahirkan, tapi kekhawatiranku hilang saat melihat adik kecil."

"Sekarang kau pergi temui adik kecil, ya! Ayah ingin berbicara dengan Ibu." Pinta Sasuke.

Sousuke mengangguk kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu untuk melihat adik kecilnya seperti apa yang diminta oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata dengan langkah pelan setelah Sousuke meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Tanpa menunggu Hinata berhamburan kepelukannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Gumam Hinata lirih.

Sasuke menepuk punggung Hinata pelan, mencoba menenangkan wanitanya.

"Terimakasih telah berjuang, Hinata. Maaf, aku tidak bersamamu saat kau tengah berjuang." Sesal Sasuke sambil mendekap erat tubuh Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa. Melihatmu baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup untukku."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian tersenyum. Memandang istrinya penuh cinta. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata.

"Jika kau baik-baik saja, aku pun akan baik-baik saja, Hinata." Tutur Sasuke.

"Apa kau terluka Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "tidak.. Kau tahu kan aku ini laki-laki yang kuat. Tidak ada yang bisa melukaiku."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Pemuda itu benar-benar memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"Aku akan pergi mengambil air." Ucap Hinata. Saat ia akan beranjak dari tempat tidur, Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Biar aku yang ambil. Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membersihkan wajahmu." Kata Hinata disertai rona merah di pipinya ketika melihat mata Sasuke mengerling menggodanya.

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambil air dan handuk." Ucap Sasuke kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil sebaskom air. Lalu kembali kehadapan Hinata.

Hinata melihat Sasuke meletakkan baskom penuh air itu di meja yang dekat dengan tempat tidurnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mencelupkan handuk kedalam air kemudian memerasnya.

Dengan lembut ia menyapu darah yang -telah mengering- mengalir dari mata kiri Sasuke di pipinya. Sasuke memandang Hinata yang tengah membersihkan wajahnya dengan intens.

"Apa kau menggunakan _Amaterasu_?" Tanya Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Hn."

Hinata tampak gugup ketika Sasuke menatapnya dengan intens. Walaupun mereka telah menikah hampir 2 tahun, ia masih gugup jika Sasuke menatapnya begitu. Sasuke yang bisa merasakan kegugupan Hinata pun menyeringai.

"Apa kauㅡ..."

 **CHU~**

Perkataan Hinata terhenti saat Sasuke menyingkirkan tangannya kemudian membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda itu. Memejamkan kedua mata mereka, menikmati pagutan mesra yang mereka buat. Saling menyalurkan perasaan yang ada didalam hati mereka.

"Hinaㅡ..."

"Hai Hinata- _chan_..."

 **PLETAK**

"Aw!"

Sakura memukul kepala Naruto. Ia sudah menghentikan panggilannya saat menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi di ruangan itu namun dengan seenaknya Naruto justru memanggil Hinata dengan suara menggelegarnya.

Sepasang suami-isteri yang tengah berciuman mesra itu harus menghentikan aktivitas mereka saat merasakan kehadiran orang yang mengganggu mereka. Keduanya dengan kompak menatap kedua sosok dengan bayi berbeda usia di gendongan mereka yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Sasuke menatap keduanya dengan tatapan membunuh, sedangkan Hinata menatap keduanya dengan tatapan malu.

"Ck! Mau apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Sasuke kesal. Tentu saja. Acaranya terganggu dengan kedatangan dua pasangan berisik itu. Pasangan berisik? Ya itu menurut Sasuke.

"Aku mengantar anakmu, Sasuke- _kun_." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke melunak. Anaknya? Ia melihat sesosok bayi di gendongan Sakura. Bayi yang berambut indigo dengan pipi yang memerah. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih bayi itu, namun dengan cepat Sakura menepis tangannya.

"Kenapa?!"

"Kau kotor Sasuke- _kun_. Apa kau tidak memperhatikan penampilanmu?" Sahut Sakura.

Sasuke memandang dirinya sendiri. Benar. Ia bahkan belum pulang ke rumah. Ia pun hanya bisa memperhatikan saat Sakura menyerahkan bayi itu pada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum melihat bayi nya yang tertidur pulas.

"Dimana Sousuke?" Tanya Hinata saat tidak mendapati Sousuke bersama mereka.

"Aku melihat Dan Gai membawa Sousuke pergi keluar Rumah Sakit." Jawab Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ia dan Sasuke memandang bayi mereka dengan rona bahagia. Bayi itu tampak menggeliat pelan.

"Dia laki-laki... akan kau beri nama siapa Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya Hinata sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Sanada.. Sanada Uchiha."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**


End file.
